Three New But Familiar Faces
by Power of the X
Summary: What happens when the Power Puffs Girls meet the X-men, and they have connections with Rogue? Oh, no, the Power Puff Girls must save Townsville before Mo JoJo destroys it.


Three New But Familiar Faces Chapter One 

Disclaimer: Power Puff Girls and X-Men Evolution belong to its individual companies.

Authors' Note: Read and review to give us (RogueDragon5/NightlySparks) comments and/or suggestions on our fic. Only constructive flames are appreciated and taken into consideration.

Text: Narrator

'Text': Telepathically

"Text": Thoughts  

The City of Townville an ever-peaceful place a place where family and friends alike cherish every moment of this perfect world, and look MOJO JOJO IS ATTACKING TOWNSVILLE WHOEVER WILL SAVE US.  IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

Meanwhile, three other friendly super heroes are eating lunch....

Jean Grey, Rogue Alder, and Kitty Pryde walked through the busy streets of Bayville with more than a couple of shopping bags in their hands.

"This seems nice." Rogue said looking at the café ahead. 

"Yeah, like lets go. I'm like hungry." Kitty said struggling with her bags. 

They sat down in a couple of seats outside in the café and waited for service. Kitty tapped her fingers at the posh glass, which sent a waiter to their table right away.

"Hello, and welcome." The waiter laid down some menus on their table, "I will be back in about ten minuets."

**In Townsville**

"You're going to pay for that Mojo!" Blossom said punching him and sending him hurling to one of the buildings. Blossom smirked, "that's how you do it girls." 

"Yea, then why is he getting up? I could handle this." Buttercup said selfishly ready to pounce on Mojo JoJo. 

"Wait, Buttercup we have to give him a chance." Blossom sighed as Buttercup growled.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the leader," Blossom said self-confidently. 

"What! I'm the strongest! And who said your leader!"

"Well, I say so." Blossom said sticking her tongue, a childish gesture, she knew. 

"Why I outta!" 

"Girls!!" Bubbles yelled warning them. It was too late. Blossom and Buttercup stopped their fighting, and a yellow gas swallowed them all up.

Oh, no! The girls have been absorbed in some kind of bizarre gas. What will Townville do without their girls! And I have a feeling Mo JoJo has something to do with this!

"Now, that the Power Puff Girls are gone I, Mo JoJo will rule the world! Muawhahaha!"

Elsewhere …

**In Bayville**

It was past ten minuets, and the waiter still had not come to their table. The place was obviously packed, which was normal on a Saturday evening.

"Looks like the waiter is going to come tomorrow." Kitty said rather loudly, looking for something in her bags. "I'm like so famished." 

"Yeah, well, so are we." Jean looked through her menu repeatedly.

"Why don' we just ditch this place." Rogue yawned.

"Good idea," Kitty said, "Lets go." They all nodded and left, once again with the heavy bags.  

"HELP, MUTANTS!" A woman said screaming and running.

'Jean, Jean, Are you there?' Professor Xavier's voice rang through Jean's ears.

'Professor, I'm here.'

'Jean, It seems like the Brother Hood is causing mayhem in Bayville, and there are new mutants with them. Fifteen year-old Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Please catch up to them to try to recruit them, I'll send backup…'

A loud explosion was heard distantly then, it dimmed with the people's panics and cries. "Come on! The Bother Hood is up to no good!" Jean said running towards the explosion and past the crowds. Rogue followed close by.

"What about like our bags and stuff! You guys!" Kitty groaned and followed them.

****

"Is that all you got, girly?" Lance said forming an earthquake and sending it towards Blossom.

Blossom smirked, dodged the attack, and floated in the air. "Nice try hot shot. This will cool you down." Blossom attempted to do ice breath but stopped suddenly when Jean, Rogue, and Kitty arrived.

"STOP!" Jean got in between Blossom and Lance.

Rogue and Kitty tried to get in between the dispute of the others.

"Who the hell are you!" Buttercup yelled in frustration. 

"Those are the X-Men formally known as the X-Geeks. Where is your boyfriend?" The toad said gazing at Jean, "and the fuzz ball?"

Scott Summers, Evan Daniels, and Kurt Wagner arrived. Everyone's eyes turned to them. 

"Well, we made it. What exactly is going on here?" Scott said bewildered. "The professor told us there were some mutants here by the names of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." 

"Those are the most pathetic names I've ever heard." Toad howled with laughter.  

"We are they." Blossom said, "Would you mind telling us what's going on."

"You better watch it!" Buttercup said menacingly shaking her fists.

"It seems as though you have been transported here." Scott said.

"What are you going to do about it Butterscotch." Toad teased.

"It was Mo JoJo who sent us here." Blossom said remembering when Buttercup and her was fighting.

Buttercup beamed at the Toad and used her laser eyes on him. "Whoa!" He dodged it and hopped away from Buttercup's blows, while being chased by her. 

"Oh, no, Townsville!" Bubbles gasped, "Mo JoJo will destroy Townsville! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure if you came with us the professor can help you get back." Jean said.

"Meanwhile, ya gonna have ta stay with tha X-men." Rogue said looking at both Bubbles and Blossom. "Don' I know ya?"  

                                                                                                            **-NightlySparks**

Author's Notes: Okay that's the end of the first chapter. RogueDragon5 will write the next chapter so keep reading. 


End file.
